Myth Groups
This page consists of the groups made by (or for) myths. Myths will do this for a number of reasons—for organizational purposes, to further their narrative, collaborate with other myths, or for establishing a community, among others. Myth Groups The Cult Family Member Count: 35k+ Leader: MartinCult Main Article: The Cult Family The Cult Family group is the main group for The Cult Family Myth, with all their members related to the myth being in the group. Their game The Cult Family Manor, which is their main game is in this group, and their other game, The Shallow Basket Ceremony. The Doctor's Office Member Count: '''3.4k+ '''Leader: DrMach The Doctor's Office is DrMach's group, which is dedicated to his therapy work. Most of the group's activity however is in their Discord Server instead of their group. DrMach does not see patients anymore to this day. The Circus in The Sky Member Count: 27k+ Leader: 'G0Z ''Main Article: The Circus In The Sky '''The Circus In The Sky is a group made by G0Z which has all the members related to the G0Z myth, such as Sigillaria, SN00TZ, Z00ZY_Q, and more. G0Z does not use this group very much, due to his games being on his profile instead of on the group, though there is a game supposedly coming soon. Saint Abida Tribe Member Count: 10k+ Leader: SupernalNine Main Article: Saint Abida Tribe Saint Abida Tribe '''is a myth based around SaintDasXII, but ownership moved onto SupernalNine after he stopped developing the game. This group is used a lot, due to all of the games related to the myths being in the group instead of their profiles. The Tower Of Cogs '''Member Count: 1.6k+ Leader: 'TheChairmanOfCogs ''Main Article: The Tower Of Cogs '''The Tower Of Cogs is a group owned by TheChairmanOfCogs, based around his game "The Tower Of Cogs". The group holds all the members related to the myth, like the Department Heads and Supervisors. Oasis Refuge Member Count: '''184 '''Leader: SMortician Main Article: Oasis Refuge Oasis Refuge is a group related to SMortician and the other survivors. The group holds many members of the Oasis Refuge myth, like the survivalists and the adventurers. This group also holds their game, "Oasis Refuge ✺" The Days Union Member Count: 14k+ Leader: 'Great_Day ''Main Article: The Days Union '''The Days Union group is a group owned by Great_Day, holding all members of the myth like the operativs, the Night Coalition Members, the Dawns, and more. Their group is not used much, as the Days City is on Great_Day's profile instead of the group, though the group holds the Dimensional Portal, which is their newest game. The Night Coalition Member Count: 241 Leader: Horrid_Night Main Article: The Night Coalition The Night Coalition is a group run by Horrid_Night, which is a group that is going to war with The Days Union. They are the opposites of the Days, and their operatives are the opposites of the emotions the Days Operatives have. Their group isn't used much and they have no games. The Republic Of Aurora Member Count: 9 Leader: 'Great_Day ''Main Article:The Republic Of Aurora '''The Republic Of Aurora is a group in relation to The Days Union myth. Not much is known about them other than they are at war with the Night Coalition and has lost a lot of land and people due to it. Their environments and natural resources are also unique, and have shards that have unknown abilities. しょうがない Member Count: '46 '''Leader: 'Stygian_Dusk '''しょうがない is a group owned by Stygian Dusk, which translated to English says "Nothing can be done". Many of their members are from the other dimensions, like the Days Union, The Wanderers of the Field, and another by a person named Xerrinin. There are two other main members of this myth, Eternal_Dusk & Serene_Dusk. Wanderers Of The Field Member Count: 4.3k+ Leader: '''Forest_Overseer ''Main Article: Wanderers Of The Field'' '''Wanderers Of The Field is a group run by Forest_Overseer, and is one of the dimensions available from the Days Union's Dimensional Portal. Their members are a variety of things, but are very odd in a sense and aren't normal like the Days Union would be. Their group isn't used very often since their game "The Veil" is on Forest_Overseer's profile. Vigilate in virtute Member Count: 6.6k+ Leader: 'AloneTraveler ''Main Article: Vigilate in virtute '''Vigialte in virtute is AloneTraveler's group, where you can find all the members related to his myth as well as his game "The Throne Room". His group is moderately used, with some activity being on the group, but mostly it is in AloneTraveler's profile as that is where most of his games are. THE AXIS. Member Count: 6 Leader: AloneTraveler THE AXIS. is AloneTraveler's ally group, with his myth allies being in the group. The group has gone inactive, but they are always inviting people. TINZRAGHRA Member Count: 294 Leader: '''AloneTraveler '''TINZRAGHRA '''is AloneTraveler's old group which he does not use anymore, instead using Vigilate in virtute. There isn't much to be said about this group, as it only has 3 ranks and nobody in his Admin rank. The District Forces '''Member Count: 3.2k+ Leader: AloneTraveler The District Forces is AloneTraveler's military-type group. They train like a military group, and many of the commanders are related to the AloneTraveler myth. Canvas Net Member Count: 985 Leader: CharmingHoliday Canvas Net is a group run by CharmingHoliday, and it contains all her friends and people who are related to her, even partially. There is not much known about this group though, since it isn't used very often with the game being on CharmingHoliday's profile.Category:Main Articles